Every Kiss begins with K
by TheAdorkableBlues
Summary: These are just ongoing oneshots about the couple we known and love (Kick) Please no flames! It's rated T! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys I know that I have another story with oneshots to finish. But I couldn't help it. I really wanted to do on going onshots for Jack and Kim. They are so cute together (KICK!) I am such a huge fan girl of kim and jack getting together. But it really made me mad that it took Jack the whole season 2 to ask Kim out. But in Shake it Up, Rocky kissed Logan** **and Logan** **kissed Rock on the cheek. Anyways enjoy these ongoing oneshots of Jack and Kim. I called These oneshots Every Kiss begins with K. So that means there will be kissing in these oneshots. I call this oneshot…..**

**Jealousy**

Kim POV

Hello my name is Kim Crawford and I am 15 years old. I go to Seaford High School. Just to let you know I am a GIRL! I am also an animal lover and a karate student at Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I use to be a student at the Black Dragons but the owner is a dumb ass and a big baby. Therefore I quit. Also I am a blondie, yes I am a blondie. I know people are cracking up jokes about how blondes are dumb but I'm not one of those. If someone even calls me an AIRHEAD then I will kick their damn ass and I'm not afraid to do it. Now let me tell you about my friends, Jack Milton Eddie and Jerry. Milton is a class genius, he is so smart but he doesn't do well in karate. Jerry usually gets confused a lot. Oh who am I kidding, Jerry is always confused of every single thing. But at least Jerry is a good dancer, I am a terrible dancer. Eddie is like a teddy bear to me because he is really nice and also he loves food! I saved the best for last. Jack. I have a huge crush on Jack every time I hang out with him. Jack is not only sincere and sweet but he's also hot and sexy. Every time I'm around him he makes me want to kiss him and never let him go. Damn those hormones. So I guess you know all about me.

~Kickin It~

I was walking to the dojo when I saw Jack and my archenemy Donna Tobin. Donna Tobin always think she is all that but she's not. I think she looks like a monkey and a troll mix together. Donna was twirling her hair and simultaneously flirting with Jack. It looked like Jack was irritated with Donna, so he tried to leave. But Donna held him back. Donna saw me and smirked. I wonder what Donna was up to. Donna kisses Jack forcefully. My blood started to boil. I can feel smokes are coming out of my ears. Jack pushed Donna.

"Donna what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Jack baby don't you love me" Donna said.

Jack shook his head and left. Donna glance at me and approached me. Great, now the slut is coming near me.

"What do you want Donna" I said angrily.

"Aw Kimmy why you so mad" Donna smirked.

I really want to punch her so bad to wipe that smug smirk off of her face. Donna you better watch out because I am going to punch the shit out of you.

"Donna why the hell would you kiss Jack" I said.

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy. She begins. Okay now I am going to beat this girl ass. Nobody calls me Kimmy except for Jack.

"Jack doesn't like you, the only reason he hangs out with you is because he felt sorry for you" Donna said with a plastered smile on her face. I swear this girl have plastic surgery. Donna stared at me then left. Yeah you better leave slut. Now I was headed towards the dojo.

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

I walked into the dojo and I saw my brunette friend punching the dummy. Milton was sparring with Eddie. Also I saw my Latino fried eating pizza and doing nothing. I walked over to Jack who was still punching the dummy.

"Hey Jack" I said giving him a small smile.

"Hey Kim" Jack said not keeping his eyes off the dummy.

I glared at the guys to know what's wrong with Jack. But they just shrugged there shoulders. Okay? I felt like what Donna said was true.

"Jack I want to know if you like Donna Tobin" I asked. Jack stopped punching the dummy and stared at me. The guys were seeing the tension that was going on between me and Jack.

"Don't tell me that Jack like that dumb slut" the Latino said. Wow I can't believe Jerry actually said that. Jack glared at Jerry then went back to punching the dummy. My eyes were getting watery. Maybe what Donna said was actually true. I rushed out of the dojo with tears streaming down my face.

~Kickin It~

Jack POV

Kim just left leaving me there with the guys. Great, what have I done? The guys glared at me to go chase after her. I ran after Kim calling her name repeatedly. There was still no sign of Kim. So I went to go search for her at her house. When I arrived at her house I knocked on the door. Nobody answered it, so I took the extra key out of the bush and open the door.

"Kim" I shouted there was no answer. All I hear was someone sobbing. I rushed upstairs to Kim's room. I knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone Jack" Kim said.

"Please Kim open the door" I said gently

Kim unlocks the door to let me in. Kim was on her bed sobbing.

"Kim I am so sorry" I said approaching her.

"Jack just forget about it" Kim said. I stared at Kim then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Kim looked at me in shocked.

"What was that for?" Kim asked

"To say I'm sorry" I said

"Jack you didn't have to-

I cut her off. "Look Kim, Donna kissed me and if Donna said something to you then she is lying" I said.

Kim gave me a gentle smile before getting off her bed. "Well do you want to head back to the dojo" Kim asked. I smiled t her then nodded. We were off to the dojo.

**Well that's all for this oneshot. There will be more really soon and I apologize for my bad grammar. Please review but no flames ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I decided to update today. I was sad that I only got 2 reviewers on my oneshot. But those reviewers made me smile. I hope I got up to 50 reviewers. So guys please review, I am begging you! Well I hope you will like this oneshot because it gets a little steamy. Hey, but it's not rated M chapter. Hope you enjoy! This oneshot is called….**

**The Bet**

* * *

Kim POV

I was in the dojo sparring with Milton. Of course I won; I mean Milton is a yellow belt. Jerry pushed the dojo door open with Grace on his lips. Eww! That is disgusting! Why the hell are they making out in the dojo? They need to get a room. Seriously; nobody wants to see that.

"Can you guys get a room" I said

Jerry finally stops kissing Grace and looks at Kim. Grace looked annoyed at her best friend because she interrupts Jerry and her kissing.

"What; can't you see that I am kissing my own girlfriend" Jerry said.

I rolled my eyes at him. He is so pathetic but you have to admit that you have to love that guy. I mean Jerry is like a brother to me.

"I bet you guys can't keep your hands off each other for a whole week" I said

Jerry had a smug smirk on his face. I know he is going to say something back. Let me tell you something. Most of the time Jerry is dumb but not all the time.

"But I know you and Jack can't keep your hands off for a whole week too" Jerry challenged.

Yes I can! Jack and I are not even girlfriend and boyfriend. I mean I wish we were but were not. I know that is disappointing. I mean Jack is so sexy with those kissable lips of his. It's like Jack is a drug. Anyway back to reality I can keep my hands off of Jack.

"Jack and I can keep our hands off each other for a whole week" I spat out.

Jerry smirked started into an evilly smile. I know this conversation is going to turn out as a bet. "You wanna bet" Jerry said. Damn this guy. Sadly I accepted the bet. This is going to be a complicated bet.

"Fine but loser had to do what the winner asks for a whole month" I said. I need to tell Jack about this bet. It's the only way in order for me to win. Jerry spits on his hand and put it in front of me.

"Eww that is disgusting' I said.

~Kickin It ~

Jack POV

Kim told me about the bet. Man this is going to be complicated. I need to touch my best friend sexy body. It's not fair! I know that I am whining but still it's not fair. The only reason why I wasn't in the dojo for practice is because that my aunt was in the hospital. You see my aunt have heart murmur. I know that's sad but on the bright side, she still is happy. Anyway back to reality. I need to touch Kim or I will go crazy. I would like for her to lose the bet but she said that she will punch the hell out if me. Man she is crazy! But I love her though.

"Hey Kim" I said.

"Oh hey Jack" Kim said not touching me.

Okay this bet is going to drive me crazy. Why can't I touch the women I am in love with? Oh God if you're listening to me please let this bet be over. I pray for this bet to be over. I saw Jerry walking with Grace. Jerry Martinez I am going to kill you.

"Hey Kim, I see your not touching Jack" Jerry said with a smirk.

"Jerry like I said I can go a whole week without touching Jack. Kim said proudly.

I am totally going to punch Jerry. Jerry looked at me but I gave him a death glare. I looked at Grace who seems pretty okay with this bet. I know that girls can go a whole week without touching guys. But guys can't.

"Well I see you guys later" I said.

~Kickin It~

Jerry POV

Planning this bet was the most fun I ever have! I mean Jack looks so annoyed that he can't touch Kim. I know Kim is going to break first. I just need to wait for two hours and Kim will be my servant for the rest of the month. This is going to be a fun week

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

Okay, now I regret that I made this deal. I am going crazy. Every time I see Jack shirtless I just want to kiss him. Damn those hormones! Okay Kim get it together. I just need a couple of hours then Jerry will be my butler for a whole month. I walked to the dojo and I see jack shirtless. Thank god that I was wearing a gray tank top with some short shorts. My hair was in a messy bun.

"Hey Jack" I said

Jack looks at me and I swear he is drooling. I smirked at him and approached him. But our bodies weren't touching. "Like what you see Jackson" I whispered to his ear. I was about to leave but Jack grabbed my waist. Oh God I am totally going to lose this bet!

Jack POV

I grabbed Kim waist and pull her closer to me. I can't take it anymore. I have to touch her. If I don't then I will go crazy. I smashed my lips into Kim. Her hands were playing with my hair. Then my hormones started to kick in. I pushed Kin onto the wall and started to kiss her neck.

"Jack" Kim moan

Kim moans was driving me crazy. So I started to suck/ bite on her collar bone. I swear that is sure going to leave a hickey.

"Jack Please' Kim moan

I gave Kim a peck on the lips then started to walk away. Well that's what I thought.

Kim POV

Oh no! Jack is not getting away that easy. I grabbed Jack wrist and pushed him to the wall. I kissed him on the lips while my hands were running down his sexy abs. My tongue was licking his bottom lips and he gave me access. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. I surprisingly won. I never wanted this to end so I started kissing his neck.

"Kim" Jack groan/moan

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I heard clapping so I turn around and it was Jerry. Oh shit I am totally busted.

"Well, Well, Well" Jerry begins

"Save it Jerry" I said

"It seems to me that you are now my maid" Jerry said with a smug smirk.

I roll my eyes at him. There is no way in hell that I will be Jerry servant. "You couldn't keep your hands off of him, could you?" Jerry said. I hiss at him. I swear that I will punch him.

"So I guess you're my girlfriend now" Jack whispered in my ear. I smile at him then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Eww gross, take it to your house Kim" Jerry said disgusted.

"Okay that's it" I said angrily. I chased Jerry around the dojo.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know it's a cheesy ending but you can't blame me. I apologize for my grammar issues. Please review but no flames ;)**

**Live Well, Laugh Often, Love Much**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's I saw your reviews and it totally made me smile! So I did this one shot for you guy's! Oh and I can't wait for the new episode of Kickin It! I am so excited. So I think I will call this oneshot…**

**Tell me how you feel**

* * *

Kim POV

I was in the dojo sparring with Jerry. I know that I usually spare with Milton but I wanted something new. And besides I am going to take Jerry down easily. Jerry tries to punch me but I block it. I twisted Jerry arm then back flip him.

"Ow, that hurts Kim" Jerry said rubbing his back

"Sorry didn't meant to be so violent" I said

You have to admit that the way I flipped Jerry was hilarious. But he looks like he is in pain. I bit my lip trying to conceal a laugh. I want to laugh so hard right now but I can't. A familiar brunette came rushing through the dojo.

"Sorry I'm late guy" Jack said.

"Where were you, when you were gone I had to spare with these yellow belts" I said

"Hey" the guys said in unison

What you can't blame me. Jack is the only black belt that I can spare with. I know that I spare with Milton, Jerry and Eddie but they can lose so easily. The only reason why Jack doesn't want to spare with me is because I'm a girl. How pathetic is that? Guys always say and I quote you're a girl. That is totally pathetic and childish and the same damn time. But I can't blame Jack; he's my best friend and my crush. Yeah I Kim Crawford has a crush on Jack Brewer. What you're acting like it's a crime scene. The only sad part is that I can't tell him how I feel because he might not feel the same way. I wish he knew how I felt. I wish he just tell me how he feels about me. His chocolate brown eyes make a girl melt inside. His smile make a girl feel weak. Everything about him makes me want to melt. Why can't he be mines already?

"Kim you okay" Jack ask

"Yeah I'm fine" I said smiling at him

He smiles back at me. I told you that smile make me melt inside as long as that sexy hot abs he got. Its official I am in love with Jackson Brewer. Jack just tells me you love me. Tell me that you want to be with me. Tell me I'm the only girl for you. If you only knew how much I felt about you.

"So guys I was wondering if you want to have a sleepover at my house" Jack said

"A sleepover huh so that means we can bring girls right" Jerry said

I roll my eyes at Jerry he is totally into girls. But the funny thing is that he can't ask a girl out on a date. I remember that he wanted to go on a date with Katie but Lindsey said that he can go with her unless Jack goes with her on the date. That totally pisses me off a little bit. I mean I am supposed to go on a date with Jack.

"Kim are you coming to sleepover" jack ask

"I would love to" I said

Jack smile at me once more then walk away. Oh Jack if only you knew how I felt about you.

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

"So you're telling me that we had to go to the sleepover" Grace said.

"The sleepover can't be that bad" I said smiling at Grace.

I hope she doesn't figure out that the only reason why I am going to this sleepover is to spend quality time with Jack.

"No, the only reason you're going to this sleepover is to spend time with Jack' Kelsey said. _Shit_

"Okay fine, but you guys know that I like Jack so please do this for me" I begged

What you can't blame me I was really desperate to have the girls with me on this sleepover. I can't be by myself with the guys/. I mean not to be rude or anything but they are kind of disgusting. Like this one time Jerry sneezed on Eddie chips and Eddie came out of the restroom and ate it. That moment was disgusting and disturbing at the same time.

"I will love to go to the sleepover" Julie said happily

"Thanks Julies" I said

I looked at Grace and Kelsey and they finally surrender. Now all three of my best friends going to Jack's sleepover. Yay! This is going to be fun.

~Kickin it~

Kim POV

I arrived at Jack and I see Grace, Kelsey, Julie, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry was already there. I knocked on the door and Jerry opens the door.

"Who is that" Kelsey shouted

"Guys it's just Kim" Jerry shouted back.

Jerry let me in and I saw all these junk food on the counter. Everybody was on the floor playing a game.

"Hey girl" Grace said

"Hey Grace" I said.

"We was just about to order pizza want some" Jack asked me

"Yea sure" I said

I sat on the floor with everyone while Jack was ordering pizza. I was about to ask them what were they playing but Jack came back and put his arm around me. I think I blush a little.

"Hey guys do you want to play truth or dare" Julie ask

"Sure" everyone said.

Maybe this is my moment to ask Jack how I feel about him. I mean not in front of everyone. I want to do it alone.

"Jerry truth or dare" Kelsey ask

"Umm dare" jerry said

"I dare you to put chips up your nose then take it out and eat it" Kelsey said smirking.

Okay that is totally disgusting. I know that Jerry is going to do the dare. Jerry put chips up his nose then takes it out and ate it. Ew! That is totally gross. Now I never going to get that image off of my mind.

"Okay Kim truth or dare" Grace said

"Umm dare" I said

Why the hell will I pick dare. Grace might tell me to do something disgusting. Grace gave me an evilly smirk and said "I dare you and Jack to go upstairs and make out"

Are you serious? Jack will never want to do that. I know I want to but Jack will never want to do that. I should of just pick truth. Next time I am going to smack the hell out of Grace. I know she's my best friend but you can't just tell me to make out with a boy I like. Actually now that I think about it you can. Whatever but I am not going to make out with Jack like that.

"There is no way Kim and I will do that" Jack shouted.

"Why are you guys chicken" Grace said making chicken noises.

I stared at Jack for a moment then he grab my wrist and took me too his bedroom and locked it.

"Jack your not going to do it are you" I said

Jack looked at me and said no. I was relived when he said that but then other part of me seems so heartbroken.

"Jack I don't want to ruin our friendship with you but I really like you" I said.

He never said anything. I knew this was going to be a bad idea. Now I just ruin the friendship with Jackson Brewer. I guess he never liked me. I should have known. How can a sexy guy like Jack like me? My eyes were getting watery. I want to run away. I wish that I never said that. I am going to regret this moment for the rest of my life.

"Kim I do not like you" Jack stated.

Tears were started to stream down my face. I couldn't help it. Jack just totally rejected me.

"Kim I am in love with you" Jack said wiping the tears off my face. I smiled at him. I stopped sobbing. Now I felt like my heart wasn't broken into a million pieces. Jack gave me a quick kiss on the lips. When we broke apart we smile at each other and headed downstairs with the guys.

* * *

**Man that was a really long chapter to me. I hope you guys enjoy it. I once again apologize for my grammar issues. I know that I updated today but I want to make another oneshot for you guys. Please review but no flames. By the way I do not own Kickin It. I wish I did though.**

**Enjoy your night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I wanted to update to today. I love your reviews for my oneshots. Maybe I might have 50 reviews. Please keep reading these oneshots and please follow and favorite if you want to. I am begging you to review because you guys are the only ones to let me reach my goal. By the way who saw The Voice yesterday? I know I did! Now I'm waiting for kickin it because I want to know if Kick going to happen in season 3. What do you guys think? Do you think Kick is going to happen in season 3? This oneshot is going to be a little steamy. But it is not a rated M chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy this oneshot. I don't know what the title of this oneshot should be called any suggestions out there. By the way Kim and Jack are dating in this one. Be Aware that this oneshot gets a little steamy.**

* * *

Kim POV

I was in my Jack's room lying on the comfortable bed. You see Jack is my boyfriend and we been dating for about 6 months. And those six months I enjoyed. Jack and I already "done it" so it don't matter if our kiss gets heated. I am so happy to be with Jack because he is all mines plus you should have seen the look of Donna Tobin face when Jack kisses me. She was so exasperated that she put her head in the toilet. That was amusing to see Donna Tobin mad over nothing. Jack's room is immensely large. He has all these posters of the Bobby Wasabi movies plus he has a picture of me and him together. Don't worry he have posters of our friends too. I am so glad to be with him.

Third Person POV

"Hey Kimmy" Jack said approaching his bed. Jack got on his bed lying next to his girlfriend Kim. Kim punches Jack for calling her Kimmy.

"Ow what was that for?" Jack said

"Don't call me Kimmy" Kim said

"Fine, so what do you want to do?" Jack ask

"I don't know, do you want to go hang out with our friends" Kim said

"Nah" Jack said

\

Kim POV

I was about to walk to the bathroom when I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"Where you going" Jack said

"I need to go to the bathroom" I said

I took his arms off my waist and turn around to face him. I gave him a small peck on the lips and walk towards the bathroom.

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Jack on his computer. I walk towards him and sat on his lap. I was playing with his brown hair. I was so bored and I want to do something, so I decided to play a game with Jack. "Jackson Brewer you are very, very, very sexy" I whispered to his ear. I started trailing kisses down his neck and I heard Jack gulped. I smirk who knew I can turn Jack Brewer on like that. I bit on Jack sensitive spot on his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. Jack let out a groan/moan. I was about to do something else to turn him on but Jack pinned me to the wall. He started trailing kisses down my neck.

"Jack" I moan

I can sense that Jack was smirking. He kept kissing my neck repeatedly. I was getting a little annoyed because I want to kiss him so bad. I tried to flip us but Jack just groans. He was so distracted nibbling on my neck that I flip us and kissed him hard. Jack licked my bottom lip begging for entrance so I let him in. I tongues were fighting for dominance. Jack won of course. We kept kissing when my phone began to ring. I pushed Jack and grabbed my phone.

"Hello" I said clearing my throat

"Hey girl" Grace shouted through the phone.

"What do you want Grace" I said

Jack was trailing kisses down my neck again. I let out loud moan when Jack bit my sensitive spot. "Girl you okay" Grace said. I was about to say something but Jack kept nibbling on my neck. I pushed Jack off again and talked to Grace.

"Yeah I'm fine so what's up" I said

"I was wondering if you want to go shopping with the girls" Grace ask

"Yeah I would love to" I said.

I hang up the phone put on the bed. "What happen to not hang out with our friends" Jack said.

"Jack I'm sorry but I want to go shopping with Grace and them" I said grabbing my stuff.

"Can't you stay a little longer" Jack said whining

I rolled my eyes at him. I swear he is such a dork sometimes. I gave Jack a peck on the lips and started to leave his room.

"Wait where my goodbye kiss is" Jack pleaded

I gave him a kiss and the kiss started to get heated again. I guess I'm not going shopping with the girls today.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know it was a little steamy. Please review but no flames. I still apologize for grammar issues. Please follow and favorite this story! Sorry that this oneshot is short! See yah guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating but I was sick. Yeah turns out I had a stomach virus but I feel so much better now. So I wanted to update for today because I don't want you guys to get mad at me. Please, keep it coming with those reviews. I really want to reach my goal! Anyway I don't feel like making a steamy oneshot because I feel so lazy and I don't have inspiration to do it. But I feel like I wanted to make a sweet oneshot. I feel like this oneshot might be hurt/comfort. I really don't like that genre but it's the only thing I got. So hope you like. I call this oneshot….**

**The Note**

Kim POV

I thought he loved me.

I thought he cared for me.

I thought he was sincere to me.

I thought he was the only one for me.

But turns out he was a jackass. I can't believe I fell for him. It hurts so much that he wrote that note to me. He was so sweet and sincere but why did he had to do this to me. I feel like I want to kill myself. He was the only one who will always save the day. He was the only one who will kiss my forehead. He was the only who was the deepest best friend that I fell in love with. He has those cute coffee brown eyes. The way he smile make you melt inside. The way he laughs makes me want to laugh. But why did he have to write this note to me. He was the only person for me. I thought everything has a happily ever after. But it turns out they don't. I sigh gloomily staring at the not. My eyes were dripping with tears. My eyes were red and puffy also. I have this huge headache, which hurts so badly.

_Dear Kimberly Ann Crawford,_

_ I don't want to be your best friend no more. In fact I don't even want to be your friend. You're just a slutty bitch who only care for her self. That's why you are ugly and never pretty. The only reason I was your friend is because I felt sorry for you. Now I don't feel that sympathy for you anymore. I hope you go to hell!_

_Sincerely_

_Jack Brewer_

Every single time I look at that not it makes me want to cry more. Nobody likes me in this world. I feel like I'm being bullied. I feel lonely. Everybody always make funny of me of how fat I am and how ugly I am. Why can't they just understand what I'm going through? This note is too painful. I hate my ugly desperate self. Everybody just wants to make fun of me. I thought they will stop but it just keeps on going. My phone rang with my ring tone Breathe Me by Sia. I love that song. Whenever I'm down that song just makes me want to sing along. I read this text message that said….

_You really think that everyone likes you. You are just so desperate for friends. You even tried to steal my boyfriend Jack away from me. Well I will make your life miserable! Once you come to school this morning everyone will just laugh at you. You will want to go home with you're mommy and daddy. I hope you were never even born to this world. You look like an alien to me. _

_Haha! Go to hell ugly alien!_

_From_

_Donna Tobin_

My eyes were getting watery again. I sobbed on my pillow hard. I really don't want to go to school today but I have to. I just wish I was never even born. My mom opens the door. She smiled weakly at me.

"Kim it's time to go to school" Mom said.

"I don't want to they all hate me at that school" I said wiping my tears.

My mom walked towards my bed and sat on it. She rubbed my back gently. My mom is the only one that cares for me. My dad doesn't live here no more. He cheated on my mom with this other women who looked like she was in her 20's. My mom is my best friend.

"Sweetie, not everyone hates you Jack likes you." She said smiling

"Mom Jack hates me he even wrote this not to me." I said. I showed my mom the note. Her eyes widen, she really thought that Jack cared for me. My mom got up from my bed and walked towards the door.

"Where you going" I asked

My mom didn't here me. She looked like she was about to cry. She looked hurt, I wonder why? My mom turns to me. She said that she was going to the school to report this. My eyes were in shocked. She can't do that. Everybody hates me. I don't want them to hate me more. My mom was about to leave but I grabbed her shirt. I whisper "Don't". But I don't think she heard me. My mom stand at near the door for a moment then walked to my bed.

"Sweetie why don't you just stay home for today" My mom said.

I smiled at her. My mom was leaving to go to work. Now it was just me in the house.

~Kickin It~

Jack POV

I haven't even seen Kim all day. I wonder where she was. She must be sick. I walked towards my locker when Jerry, Eddie, and Milton came to me. I asked them if they seen Kim. They said no. I wonder where she was. Then I see Donna Tobin winking at me. Why is she is trying so hard to get my attention? She is not my type. Why can't she just leave me alone? I rolled my eyes at Donna and went to go look for Kim.

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

I was in the living room watching Spongebob Squarepants.  
That show always makes me laugh so hard. Patrick is my favorite character because he is funny and stupid. The pink starfish makes me laugh at his stupidity. When the door bell rang I open it and it was jack. He was the last person I want to see. I roll my eyes. He looked kind of upset. He looked worried too. Why does he even care? Why is he here anyway?

"What do you want Jack" I said angrily

"I just want to check if you were okay" Jack said putting his hand on my shoulder.

That's why I love him but not anymore. He broke my heart. He crushed it into a million pieces. I rolled my eyes at him. He waited for me to let him in. I let him in so I can just scream at him.

"Kim what's with your attitude today" Jack said

Okay now he's telling me what with my attitude. He should now why I have a bad attitude. He's the one that made me upset. He's not my best friend that I used to know and love.

"Jack you should know, you're the one that wrote me that letter." I said. I was about to tear up again. But I don't want jack to see that I'm going to cry. Jack looks flustered as if he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"What letter?" Jack said flustered.

I showed Jack the letter and scanned it with his own eyes. He looks at me in shock. Hmm, now he knows that he wrote the letter. He is so pathetic. I want him out of my house. I just want him to leave right now. I feel like smokes are coming out of my ears. Every time I keep on thinking about that letter.

"Kim I did not wrote this letter" Jack whispered.

"What! You're telling me that you didn't write this letter Jack. Yes you did because it says sign Jack." I shouted.

Jack scanned the paper again. He shook his head and said no. I snatched the letter from him and scan it with my own two eyes. He's right he didn't write this letter. It's not even his handwriting. It looks like Donna Tobin handwriting. Donna you are so dead!

"Oh I thought you wrote that letter' I said

"Kim why would I write that letter, I would never call you those names. I don't even remember writing this letter Kim. I think you are pretty, intelligent, nice, caring and tough" Jack said

I smiled at him. See, Jack is right! Why would Jack write this letter to me? Donna is just jealous that I get to hang out with Jack.

"Thanks Jack" I said. He gave me a kiss on the lips. Wow! Jack Brewer just kissed me! Wahoo!

"Oh and Jack" I said

"Yes Kim" Jack said

"Remember to let me beat Donna Tobin ass tomorrow" I said grimacing at her name. He just smiles at me.

"Sure Kim" He said. And we headed outside.

**Well that's all for today. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and follow/favorite. No flames are allowed. I apologize for my bad grammar issues. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fanfictions lovers. Today I'm here with a new oneshot but I never got this Idea. You should thank MercyandLove for this idea. I really like it and I want to share her Idea with you guys. Plus I'm happy that I have 40 reviews and all I need is 10 more reviewers. Then I will make 50 reviews. Please keep reviewing and follow/favorite this story if you like it. Anyway Kim and Jack are dating in this oneshot. Oh and by the way check out my story Kickin It with a Talk Show. Please review on that story or follow/favorite it. I really need to shut up now! I like to call this oneshot….**

**Playing Hard!**

Kim POV

I was at my locker taking my Spanish books out of my locker. Or should I say Espanol. Anyway, I was about to close my locker when I felt a person hand slaps my butt. I turn around to see who did it and it was Brody. Man that guy needs to get over me. Ever since I tutor him in Spanish he started to get close to me. He shouldn't because he knows that Jack will kick his ass. Oh didn't I tell you I'm dating Jack. Yeah Jack and I been dating for six months and I love those six months. It's like Jack and I were meant to be together. I was in space thinking about Jack when I felt a pair of lips kissed my cheek. I know that was Brody, so I back flipped him.

"Brody what are you doing lying on the ground" I said.

Everybody in the hallway started laughing. Brody gave me a glare and I just smirked at him. I shut my locker and I headed off to Spanish.

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

I am really bored! I need someone to talk to but Jack is not in the same class. Great, now who am I going to talk too? I would talk to Grace but she always talks about gossip which I don't care about. The teacher kept calling my name but I wasn't listening to her.

"Kim" the Spanish teacher said.

"Yes Mrs. Bryan" I said.

"You will have to tutor Brody today" She said smiling.

I sighed roughly. I grimaced at his name. Why out of all people in the class? I sat next to Brody and he gave me a flirtiest wink. I rolled my eyes at him. He is such a doofus and a pig. Oink, Oink Brody. When, Mrs. Bryan left the room to go to a meeting. Brody started to kiss my neck. I punched him in the stomach an immediately. Brody fell on the floor. Everyone in my class laughed. Even I was amused.

"What was that for Kim" Brody said aching in pain.

"Don't ever do that again Brody or Jack will kick your ass" I said. I was about to walk away but Mrs. Bryan came back. I smiled at the teacher and went back to my seat.

"Brody why are you on the floor?" Mrs. Bryan asked.

"Kim punched me" Brody said.

I gave him a glare and said to Mrs. Bryan "Oh he didn't know what _voy a pegarte_ mean so I showed him what it means". Mrs. Bryan nodded her head and went back to the lesson.

~Kickin It~

Jack POV

Finally math class was over and now I can go see my girlfriend. Oh and if you don't know who is my girlfriend is its Kim. Yeah we had been dating for six months. It was so much fun to have Kim as my girlfriend. But there's only one problem though. Brody is always around her. He knows that I'm dating Kim. Man that dude is so desperate to get a girlfriend. Back to reality I saw my beloved girlfriend at her locker grabbing her book bag. I walked towards her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who" I said

"Hmm I wonder who it is." Kim said giggling.

I took my hands off her eyes and gave her a kiss on the lips. Kim smiled in the kiss. When it was time for us to catch our breath; ours foreheads was touching.

"I missed you so much" I said.

Kim giggled. I loved the way she giggles it's just so cute. Kim said she missed me too. I saw Brody walking towards Kim's locker. My eyes were twitching and I felt my blood boiling. Kim was wondering why my eyes were twitching. Kim knew if my eyes were twitching then I am angry. She turns around and saw Brody.

"What do you want Brody" Kim said angrily.

"Kim you have to help me with Spanish remember" Brody said

Kim turned around to face me. She had a regretful expression on her face. "Jack would you mine" Kim said. She gave me apologetically facial expression. I smiled weakly at her and nodded my head. She smiles at me and walked away with Brody. Brody smirked at me. My blood started to boiled again. The bell rings and I headed off to the dojo.

~Kickin IT~

Kim POV

I groan lying on Brody bed. Brody came back with my soda. Do I really have to tutor this guy? He will be fine if he just get a D on Spanish. Brody smiled evilly at me. I gave him a confusingly look.

"Brody why are you keeps staring at me" I said. Brody didn't say anything all I know that he kept staring evilly at me. Then I see Brody kissing me roughly. I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. I forgot that Brody used to do karate. All I can do is just scream on the inside.

~Kickin IT~

Jack POV

I was in my room flicking through channels. My mother came in and smiled at me. "Where's Kim" She asked. I groan when she said that. My eyes started to twitch again. My mom raised a brow at me.

"She is with Brody" I said grimacing at his name.

"Well okay I'll be upstairs if you need me" My mom said.

She went upstairs and it was just me in my room. All I keep thinking about is Kim. I wonder if she's okay. I was daydreaming about Kim. My phone started to rings. I got a text message from Kim.

_Jack help me! Brody is just kissing me when I tried to help him study. I am not cheating on you. It's just that he did karate before and I can't get out of his grip. Please come and kick his butt._

_Love Kim_

_P.S. Brody is coming out of the bathroom. Help me Jack!_

I was now furious with Brody. I ran out of the immensely big house and went to Brody house. It's time to teach Brody a lesson.

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

I needed help from Jack so badly. I don't even think he got my text message. Maybe he read it and probably thinking that I'm cheating on him. I pushed Brody off of me and trying to regain my breath. Brody smirked at me but I gave him a death glare.

"Brody you think Jacks not coming well he is" I said

"But I don't see Jack" Brody said

He's right. I don't see Jack either. Where is he? I sent that text message an hour ago. That's when Jack kicked the door open. I smiled and yelled "Jack". Ran over to him and gave him a long kiss.

"Are you alright Kim" Jack said.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said smiling.

I was so glad to see Jack. I heard a gulped from behind. I smirked I knew Brody will be afraid of Jack. Jack cracked his knuckles and was about to punch Brody but Brody blocked it. Brody back flipped Jack on the hard wooden floor. My eyes are worried. I feel like Jack is going to lose. I ran over to Brody and tried to kick him but he just threw me on the bed. I was scared. I was frozen. But when Jack stands up; you can tell he was furious. Jack kicked Brody then punched him. Brody fell to the floor. Brody was trying to stand up but Jack flipped him. I think Brody was unconscious. I got off the bed and smiled at jack.

"I think he deserve it" I said

Jack just smiled at me and we headed out.

**Well that is all for today. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't give credit to me for the idea. MercyandLove gave me this idea. I just typed it. Well MercyandLove I hope you enjoyed it! Please review guys but no flames! Oh and I apologize for my grammar issues.**

**See yah**

**The H2o Lover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys I got a cold so now I'm ill but I finally reached my goal of getting 50 reviewers. I wanted to make another oneshot in order for me to resist a fatigue. I am really tired but I still want to make an oneshot and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and another thing to those guest reviews I didn't know someone came up with that jingle Every Kiss Begins with K. I just thought of it so please don't worry about the title and say something nice about my story or don't say anything at all. Well since I'm sick I wanted to make a sick day oneshot. *sneezes* Whew I feel so tired. I feel like my body needs some resting to do. Well heres my oneshot and it is called….**

**A Great Sick Day! *winks***

* * *

Kim POV

I was in my bed sleeping when I here someone knocked on the door. My eyes fluttered open and I groan because I still have a major headache. My mom came in smiling weakly at me. I stared at her for a moment then went back to lying on my comfy bed. My body feels so tired. I feel tired too but I have to try to get to school. My mom came lying right next to me on my bed. I sigh gloomily as my mom rubbed my shoulders. My mom gave me a kiss on top of my forehead and rests a cup on top of my cabinet. She left the room quietly and closed the door. That's when everything turns out black.

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

I woke up and yawn. That was a good sleep but I still feel the same as last time. I thought when I go to bed that I feel much better. I got up from my bed and got the cup my mom left me. I drank it and spit the liquid out of my mouth. It taste like tea; my mom should know that I don't like tea. I guess she tried to make me feel better. I went back on laying my bed. I don't know why but I feel like I'm going to pass out. I feel enervated as if I just came out of a restaurant. My brain seems like is about to shut down on me. I made a snow angel on my bed in order for me to resist a fatigue. I took the remote and open the television. I flicked through channels. Everything was so boring but I saw Full House and I watched the reruns of it. Michelle is so cute and cuddly. She is just like my little sister Kaitlin. I smile when Joey made his imitations. Joey is so immature but I love him.

~Kickin It~

Jack POV

I was in math class taking notes down for the next test were about to have. I didn't see Kim all day and I was getting worried. It's not like I being a worried best friend and all. But Kim means everything to me and I just want her to be safe. Wait did I just really thought that. No way, I cannot fall for my best friend. I know Kim is cute, tough, pretty intelligent, and sometimes self conceited. But I think Kim's perfect for me. She's like another part of me that I never saw before. Wow! I think I'm really falling for my best friend. I shook the thought out of my head. I can't be falling for my best friend right? When the bell rings I grabbed all of my stuff and rushed to Kim's house.

~Kickin It~

Jack POV

I knocked on the door and nobody answered or opens the door. I waited patiently but still nobody answers. Luckily there's a spare key under the mat. I took out the spare under the green mat that says "Welcome". I open the door and locked it when I enter Kim's living room. I was looking for Kim but I don't think she's here. I heard someone coughing loudly and I ran upstairs to see who it was. It was coming through Kim's door. I bust the door open.

"Kim are you alright" I said. Kim raised her eyebrows at me. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy red. Her face was pallid and her it seems like she was gasping for air. I was worried about her. It's like she was dying even though she was ill. She stood up from her bed and walked towards me.

"Jack thank you for coming, I was really bored" Kim said smiling weakly.

Kim looked like she was going to faint. I can tell because she keeps on shutting her eyes open. Her respiration was slowing down. I picked Kim up and put her on her bed.

"Kim do you want anything" I said. I wanted to do something for her. She is ill and I want to be a nice best friend. Kim smiled at me. I felt my stomach churn. What has gotten in to me? Ever since Kim and I been hanging out after the Karate Games, it's like I have feelings for her. I was so close to kiss her but the director interrupted us. I sighed quietly so Kim won't here me. But she cocked her head onto the side. She looked concern.

"Jack everything all right" Kim said. I stared into her coffee brown eyes. I was lost in them that I didn't even know what she said. Kim claps her hand in front of me. I got out of being lost in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kim what did you say" I said. I hope she didn't notice I was lost in space. Kim raised an eyebrow at me again.

"I said is anything all right" Kim said. All I said was oh. She rolled her eyes at me. Kim and I were lying on the bed. We were like pigs because were so lazy. I'm not trying to be offensive to pigs and all.

"Jack can you go get me some water" Kim asked. I groaned. I didn't want to get off the bed. It was so comfy I wanted to lie on this bed forever until the day I die.

"Kim can't you get it yourself" I said. Kim gave me a glare. She put her hand on her hipped. She wanted to me to go get that water for her but I wasn't going to do it.

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

Is he seriously not getting me my water? I needed water badly and I'm not going to back down from this argument. I gave Jack the puppy dog face. He didn't budge. Ughh. Why can't he just give me my damn water? I took my pillow and hit Jack with it repeatedly.

"Ouch Kim, what was that for" Jack said rubbing his shoulders. I know it didn't hurt him at all. I rolled my eyes at my brunette best friend.

"Go get me some water" I begged. Seriously I wanted some water. I feel sick and cold. I was shivering and Jack started to notice it.

"Sure why not" Jack said. I smiled at him. He finally caved in. Jack got off my bed and went to go get me some water. I was coughing and blowing my nose while Jack was getting my water. Why is Jack taking so long to get my water? Jack finally came in and hands me my water. I drank the water.

"What took you so long" I asked. Jack started rambling about he was watching football downstairs since he saw my new big flat screen TV. I chuckled at his excitement.

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

Jack and I were watching the movie Tangled on Disney Channel. I looked into Jack eyes during the movie. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked interesting and somber. I wanted Jack to like me. I don't know why but it seems like we were perfect for each other. I yawn and Jack notice.

"Kim you should probably go to bed" Jack said. I smiled at him and lay on the bed while Jack was tucking me in. I coughed a little but my eyes started to close. I can still hear though.

"Goodnight Kim, I love you" jack said kissing the top of my forehead. I was shocked. Did Jack say he loved me? Eeeep! Jack didn't think I heard. Jack was about to leave but I grabbed on his shirt. I stood up from my bed and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and whispered "I love you too". Jack smiled at me. I tugged on Jack shirt.

"Jack, please don't leave" I said.

"Sure Kimmy" Jack said. And Jack and I fallen into the bed deeply sleeping.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys like it. I know I updated yesterday but I felt bored and I wanted to do this cute oneshot for you guys. *Coughs* I'm still sick though. Please review you guys. Sorry for my bad grammar issues. *Sneezes* Well wish me good luck you guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey fanfiction lovers I'm back with a all new oneshot. I got like 55 reviewers and it rocks. I have 17 favorites and 27 followers! You guys rock. I feel much better now but I still keep coughing though. At least I don't feel tired. Please enjoy this oneshot. I want this oneshot to be in third person so sorry if you don't like it that way. But anyway I will call this oneshot…..**

**Strawberries**

Third Person POV

"Roses are red

Violent are blue

Give me back my damn strawberry

And I won't hurt you" The blonde said. She hisses at her brunette friend holding a strawberry in his hand. Kim really wanted her strawberry back. Kim usually thought that strawberries were disgusting but when Jack force her to try it she been in love with strawberries ever since. She eats it at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Kim thinks that strawberries are the best thing ever. Kim gave her best friend a pout. But the Jack didn't budge. He wasn't going to give this cute blonde back her strawberry even if she kills him. Kim rolled her eyes. Kim really wanted a strawberry after the whimsical stuff her Latino friend made her do. She was in Jack's kitchen and let me tell you Jack's house is immensely big. His living room has a yellow background color and he has leather or should I say black chairs with brown flowers on it. His kitchen is in another room, which its background color white with a gray/black stove and white tiles. His fridge has the color gray and it says Samsung. There are family portraits on the wall and some beautiful paintings. His family has a white microwave and a black oven. The table that's in the middle is the color brown. Plus there is a flat screen TV on the black and white counter. Jack put his arms up really high so Kim couldn't reach it. You have to admit Jack is pretty taller then Kim. Kim stands on her tiptoes trying to reach the strawberry. Kim couldn't reach it; it was too high for her. She tried jumping but it didn't work. Jack chuckled at his best friend failed attempt. Kim sighs at her best friend and opens the fridge. Jack was curious. He wanted to know what her best friend was doing.

"What are you doing?" Jack said raising a eyebrow at his best friend.

Kim smirked and took out the pack of strawberries in the fridge. She closed the fridge and opens the pack. She ate one strawberry and was chirping out loud to make her best friend irritated. Jack rolled his eyes and face palm at his stupidity. He forgot too take away the pack of strawberries in the fridge.

"I bet you didn't thought of that did you" Kim said eating another strawberry. Jack rolled his eyes and when Kim was about to eat another strawberry Jack slapped it away from her hand.

"Hey!" She shouted. Jack smirked at his best friend and takes the pack of strawberries away from the blonde.

"I bet you didn't think of that did you" he said imitating her voice. She groans and crossed her arms. She sat down on the table. She didn't talk to her best friend for a minute. It was killing Jack with the silence.

"Kim don't be like that; just please talk to me" Jack said approaching his best friend. He leaned against the table and Kim snatched away the pack of strawberries in Jack's hand.

"Ha, now I have the pack of strawberries" Kim said. Jack smiled at his shrew best friend.

"Well not for long" he said. Kim raised both of her eyebrows. Jack tried to snatch the strawberries back but Kim ran away as fast as she could. Jack chuckled slightly and chased his best friend. Kim ran upstairs and enters Jack's room hiding in the closet. Jack enters his room looking for Kim.

"Kim come out, come out where ever you are" Jack said exuberantly. Kim bit her lip trying to conceal a laugh. But she chuckled making Jack smirk. He opens his closet door and pulled Kim out with the pack of strawberries. Kim acciedently dropped her pack of strawberries on the floor.

"See what you did now pick it up" She said trying to hold back a giggle. Jack picked up the pack of strawberries and throws it in the trash.

"No my baby died!" Kim said she got her knees and started to fake cry. Jack laugh at his ridiculous best friend. Kim smacked his knee and stood up.

"Now you have to go but me a new pack of strawberries" Kim said. She practically yelled at him. Jack tried to hold back a chuckle. He put a straight face but burst out laughing. He was practically dieing on the floor. Kim smacked him on his arm playfully.

"Jack you are so childish" Kim said. She walked away from him and went down stairs to the living room. Jack followed her. He sat next to her on the couch opening the TV. Kim put her head on Jack's shoulder and Jack put his arm around Kim's waist pulling her closer. They cracked up watching the hilarious Spongebob Squarepants. Jack's mom came in holding a bag of groceries in her hand. She looked like she was going to suffer.

"Mom let me help you with that" Jack said helping his mom with the groceries. Kim did the same thing and Jack's mom smiled at the two.

"You guys are very sweet, thank you" Mrs. Brewer said. Jack and Kim put the groceries bags on the kitchen table. Kim claps her hand together and rubbing it.

"Alright Mrs. Brewer did you buy strawberries" Kim said hopefully. Kim really wanted another strawberry since Jack idiot self have to drop it on the floor.

"Kim I thought you didn't like strawberries" Mrs. Brewer said. Mrs. Brewer took out a water bottle from the fridge. Kim took out a water bottle from the fridge too. Jack just rolled his eyes at the two doing the same darn thing.

"I know but Jack forced me to try strawberries and it taste pretty good" Kim said popping out the "P" in pretty. Mrs. Brewer chuckled at Kim. Jack glared at his mom hoping she didn't bought strawberries.

"Mom don't you dare give that demon strawberries" Jack said. Kim smacked Jack silly playfully on the arm. Mrs. Brewer chuckled and took out the pack of strawberries and gave it to Kim.

"Thank you Mrs. Brewer!" Kim screamed. She put exuberantly open the pack of strawberries. She popped one in her mouth. Jack glared at his mom and his mom chuckled again.

"Well kids I'll be upstairs if you need me" Mrs. Brewer said before she flashed off. Jack and Kim waved at her. Kim smirked at Jack. Now Kim got her strawberries after all.

"See Jack I got my strawberries" Kim said. She popped another strawberry in her mouth. Jack tried to take a strawberry but Kim slapped his hand away.

"Hey what was that for" Jack asked rubbing his hand. Jack knew it didn't hurt but he pretended it did. Kim rolled her eyes at him.

"This strawberry is mine only and besides the strawberry is my own domain" Kim said walking away with a bag of strawberries. Jack followed Kim and pouted. He gave her his puppy dog face which makes Kim melt inside. Kim let out a shaky breath and gave him a strawberry. Jack cheered and popped the strawberry in his mouth. Kim giggled at her adorable best friend.

"Well Jack I better get going, it's getting pretty late" Kim said taking the pack of strawberries and grabbing her stuff. Jack pouted again at his best friend

"Can't you stay any longer" he said waiting for her answer. Kim gave Jack a peck on the lips for being pretty darn cute. Jack gave her a peck on the lips back. Kim walked towards the door and opens it.

"Well Goodnight Jack" Kim said

"Goodnight Kim and thank you for my good night kiss" Jack said wiggling his eyebrows. Kim smacks his arm playfully and whispered "pervert" before she left the house. Jack watched her as she walked to her house and when he couldn't see her no more he closed the door. He put his arm in the air and yelled "yes".

**Well hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot. Keep reviewing and follow/favorite. Sorry for my bad grammar and no flames are allowed. Well bye guys and goodnight. It's time for me to go watch The Voice. Bye guys and don't forget to play with dirt but don't eat it because that just means you are sick!**

**Goodnight**

**Xox The H2o Lover**


	9. Author's Note!

**Hello fanfiction, I know I haven't updated in a while and I very sorry. But I like to apologize to those two reviews of chapter 1. I didn't really mean to offend no one. I hope you guys forgive me. I hope fanfiction people forgive me of chapter 1. I didn't mean to offend somebody. So I beg you please forgive me on my stupidity of chapter 1. Guys I apologize if you think this is an update. I'm taking a little break of this story. I have a great oneshot idea from bellafan22. I'm might do the oneshot next Saturday or maybe earlier then that. Guys I need time to think of more oneshots ideas. Don't worry; I'm going to do more oneshots. Right now I'm trying to start the oneshot for bellafan22. Sorry guys but I have school problems and personal problems to worry about. Right now I just need to take a break from this story and try to update by next week. I hope you guys forgive me about chapter 1. Also, forgive me about not updating. Thanks for reading this author's note. Bye guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm totally sorry that I haven't updated. It's been about 2 months to be exact. But guy's those past few months I've been extremely busy. I just didn't have time to update. But now I'm updating, I hope you'll enjoy this one shot by bellafan 22. That person has been giving so many thoughtful reviews. Bellafan22 have PM of this idea and I hope you'll enjoy this. Oh and this is a two or three part of this oneshot. Well enjoy because I call this oneshot…**

**Dancing helps to admit there feelings? Part 1**

* * *

Jack POV

Kim and I were in the dojo sparring together since Milton, Eddie and Jerry has something else to do. I wonder what they were doing, they probably checking out girls. I rolled my eyes of the thought. Kim noticed that I was in my own world so she has the opportunity to flip me. Kim smirked and kick me into my "ding dong" you might say. I fell down and winced in pain. Kim started to burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah baby, I've won and you lose" Kim sang as she did her happy dance. Kim happy dance was terrible but if you see Kim real dancing. Wow, you might say because Kim dances like a professional. I didn't even know she could dance like that.

"Okay Kim, you don't have to be excited that you won" I said. Kim put strips of her hair behind her ear. I just kept staring at Kim's coffee brown eyes and blonde locks. Kim said something but I've just kept staring at her eyes. Kim's, big beautiful brown eyes. What am I saying? I can't be in love with Kim, she's my best friend. _But you know you like her._ Since when did you come in? _Duh! I'm your own conscious. _Look I don't have a crush on Kim. _Yes you do. Just stop acting like a big baby and tell her how you feel._ Can you just go? _Fine you want me to go so badly then bye._ Finally! Kim started to wave her hand in my face.

"Jack, can you please stop going to Lalala land and come back to reality" Kim said as she smirked. I rolled my eyes at her; Kim can be so adorable most of the time.

"Any who, where's the guys" I said. Kim just shrugged her shoulders. Next thing you know, the door just swing open. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton came in and smile goofy at us. What the hell did they do?

"Jack, Kim, you two are in a dance competition". Jerry said still smiling. I glanced over at Kim who has looked pissed. Kim started to crack her knuckles. All three boys just gulp leaving Kim with a smirk.

"I'm totally going to enjoy this" Kim said before she flung at the boys. The boys closed there eyes and put there hands up for surrender. I would let Kim beat the guys up but since there my friends. I held Kim's waist, she started to squirm around.

"Kim don't kill them then who else are we going to hang out with" I said. Kim stops squirming and blushed a little since I was still holding her waist. She pouted and smiled.

"You're lucky Jack was here to save you guys, but your still dead meat" Kim said glaring at them. The boys started to cry "mommy" out loud. I chuckled slightly to myself and stared at Kim for a moment. Maybe we might spend more time together. _You got that right._ Ughh! Your still here. _How many times do we have to established this, I'm your conscious god damn it. _For a conscious you're really annoying. _Hey! Anyway this will be your chance to tell Kim how you feel. Bye._ God I've really need to get a new conscious.

"Kim you never know this might be fun" I said smiling at her. She bit her lip then smiled. Kim and I left the dojo leaving the guys crying "mommy".

~Kickin It~

Jerry POV

I finally stopped crying mommy and smirked. Jack and Kim left, great now I can make a bet with the boys. I rolled my eyes when Eddie and Milton kept shouting mommy.

"Guys, let's make a bet" I said smiling evilly to myself. The boys finally stop crying mommy and caught my attention. I smirked and approached Eddie and Milton.

"Jack and Kim might unleash there love for each other" I said. Eddie and Milton burst out laughing. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at them. I swear I saw Milton tearing up. I don't even know if that was so funny.

"Whew, Jerry you make me laugh, my friend" Milton said. Eddie agreed with him. I rolled my eyes at both of them. I can't believe they think that Jack and Kim won't admit their feelings for each other. I let out a snarl and sat on the mats.

"And besides there's no way Jack and Kim would admit there feelings" Eddie said. That was true but there is a 50 percent possibility they've would. I sigh and stood up from the mats. I put my hand on Eddie shoulder.

"Trust me guys they will" I said. I was almost about to walk away when Eddie stopped me.

"I give you 30 bucks and see if Jack and Kim would admit there feelings" Eddie said. I smirked; I already know that I will win this bet. Milton just stared at Eddie and me.

"I will also give you 30 bucks if they admit there feelings" Milton said. I smiled and I hope Jack and Kim will admit there feelings for the dancing competition.

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

I am totally going to hurt those guys for making Jack and I dancing together. I swear those idiots are going to die. Once I get my hands on them I will chock them to death. _But you have to love them because you'll get to spend time with Jack. And not every girl will. _When the heck did you come from? _I'm you're inner thoughts and I hope Kick will prevail._ Kick, what the hell is Kick. _Duh it's a paring for Jack and you. I swear do you know anything._ Hey! It's not my fault that I didn't know a stupid paring name for Jack and me._ Oh shut up, you know you like the name_. Okay maybe just a little. How come I'm talking to you? _Because I'm your inner thoughts, how many times do I have to say that! _You're really annoying; you know that right! _Fine, since I'm annoying then I just leave. Hmph, see you Kim and enjoy your day with Jack._ I rolled my eyes at my inner thoughts. I don't have a crush on Jack. Jack and I will always be friends but probably more then friends. Wait, what am I saying. I cannot have a crush on Jack; do I. 

"Kim, are you okay" Jack said as I snapped out of my thoughts. I smiled at him and nodded. Jack smiled back, oh god not that smile. Not that smile that makes me weak and melt inside. Not that smile who makes me wants to kiss you. Maybe I do have a crush on Jack. I enter my house and Jack plopped himself down on the couch.

"Jack we have to practice for the dance thingy" I said. Jack smiled at me and grabbed my waist to bring me closer to him. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, which made me tingly inside. We both started to lean in, when I was interrupted by my mom. Which made Jack and me jumped way from each other.

"Hey sweetie and Jack" my mom said as she entered the living room. Jack stood up from the couch and smiled at my mom.

"Bye Mrs. Crawford" Jack said as he started to walk to the doorway. I was disappointed to see him go. I really hope my mom would offer him some dinner.

"Jack why don't you stay for dinner" My mom said as she walked into the kitchen. Jack smiled at my mom once more and gathered all his belongings.

"I would love to stay but my mom probably worried sick about me, bye Kim" Jack said. I waved him goodbye and jack left. I sighed to myself, was Jack and I were about to kiss? _Hell yeah you were!_ Ughh! Not again.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of this oneshot. Part two will come really soon. Guys please forgive me for not updating and I'm sorry for my bad grammar issues. I see you guys next time. Please follow/favorite and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello fanfiction lovers, sorry I didn't update for a while. I was trying to enjoy my summer but now since school is coming back I only update on the weekends probably. I have a lot to do next week so I won't update next week. Well I should shut up now. Here's the one-shot…..**

**Dancing help to admit there feelings? Part 2**

Kim POV

All I could think of was that kiss. Jack soft lips would of touch mines if my mother didn't have to ruin the moment. I know Jack and I almost kiss in the Karate Games but we pretend it didn't actually happen. I been avoiding Jack lately because of that almost kiss. It would become awkward for our friendship. _Kim, you need to talk to him. _No I don't. _Yes you do, don't you remember, the DANCE competition. _Oh shoot! I forgot all about that. _Yea you did and Jack is your partner. _I know that but I don't want to talk to him. _Why?_ Because it will just make things awkward if I just start to talk to him now. I could have talk to him last week or on the phone. _That's you fault luckily I'm your conscious. Now go and talk to him damn it. _I sighed to myself and grabbed all of my things and hurried over to Jack house.

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

When I arrived to Jack house I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard someone shouting "Coming". It sounded like Jack voice. Maybe I should just go before I could have left Jack opens the door.

"Kim, what are you doing here" Jack asks. I bit my lip then answered

"I need to talk to you" I said. Jack let me inside his house. I sat on the comfy couch, jack sat beside me. There was a quiet silence in the room. Things kind of got awkward for us but Jack broke the silence.

"Did you came here to come and talk to me about the _almost _kiss thing" Jack said. He was right on the mark. I nodded. Jack gave me a small smile before replying.

"Kim, I really meant to kiss you. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, tough as nails-

I cut him off by kissing him. I can't believe I'm actually kissing Jack. Eeep! It felt wonderful to feel his soft lips on mine. We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Kim would you like to be my girlfriend" Jack asked. I kissed him again before replying

"Yes you doofus." I know the "doofus" wasn't really necessary to say. _ See now you're his girlfriend. This is what you earn by talking to him. _ I really need to listen to my conscious more often. Jack was about to kiss me but I stopped him.

"Jack we need to come up with a dance" I said. Jack rolled his eyes before replying.

"Fine."

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

The dance competition was on Thursday which is tomorrow. Today is the day where Jack and I kill Jerry, and tell the gang that were dating. I have a feeling that they bet on us to see if Jack and I were going to date. When I announced my relation ship to Grace…. Mika, Julie, and Kelsey gave Grace 60 dollars. I was mad at them for betting on us but not that mad. I arrived at the dojo where I see Eddie, Milton, and Jerry arguing. Jack was punching the dummies and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then I flipped Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. They landed on the mats.

"Kim, what the hell was that for" Jerry asked.

"For being annoying, now tell me why you were arguing" I said. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie stood up from the mats. Milton explains to me why they were arguing. I flipped them again.

"Why the hell would you guys bet on us" I said. They didn't respond. I gave then an icy cold glare, I was about to kill them but Jack held my waist.

"Relax" He said whispering softly to my ear. I swear that got me all tingly inside. I finally relaxed and Jerry, Milton, and Eddie rushed out of the dojo in a flash. Jack and I laughed at them then started to kiss.

~Kickin It~

Kim POV

Today was the day to perform in the dance competition. Jack and I think our dance is going to be the best. When we arrived at the dance competition, Milton, Eddie, Rudy, and Jerry were already there.

"Hey guys" Jack said rubbing my arm. We are contestant 347 and I was really nervous. I never dance in front of a crowd before.

"Hey" They all said. Then Jerry walked over to the snack bar. He spotted a pretty girl next to him.

"What a do girl" Jerry said. The pretty brunette put pie in Jerry face. Milton, Eddie, Jack and I started chuckling.

"Nothing much" She said smirking before saying "Enjoy the pie" then she left. Jerry walked back over to us.

"She totally into me" Jerry said taking his finger and tasted the pie that was on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Would contestant 347 come up to the stage" A lady said. Jack and I were the last ones to perform. Jack and I waved our friends goodbye before headed on to the stage. We started to dance to a song called "Upgrade you" by Beyonce.

~Kickin It~

Jack and I got off the stage and approached our friends. They all smiled at us, now it was time for the judges to announce the winner.

"The winner of the dance competition is…. Contestant 347. Jack and Kim.

Jack and I were in complete shock. We both ran up on stage to get our trophy. We both were on camera then our friends started to come on the stage. We all smiled in front of the camera. Today was the best day ever!

**Well I am done now with this one-shot. Thank Bellafan22 who came up with this one-shot. Sorry if I have bad grammar issues and please no flames. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I changed my user name. It's now called TheAdorkableBlues. Please Follow/Favorite this story. **

**Daily Challenge: Give me to at least 88 reviews. **

**See you until I have 88 reviews. Make. Me. Proud.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**TheAdorkableBlues.**


	12. Author's Note Important Read!

**Hello fanfiction lovers, I'm sorry if you think this is an update but it's a author's note. Look guys I have some news to tell you. The first news is that I won't be able to update since school is coming. Sorry but I need to stay focus for this grade I'm going to. The second news is that KICKIN IT IS RENEW FOR A FOURTH SEASON. Isn't that great, I always wanted a fourth season of Kickin it. But the bad news is Olivia Holt won't be in it. I know you all looked up to her as Kim Crawford and I know it sucks because there is no MORE KICK. Even though Olivia Holt won't be in it I'm still going to watch it no matter what. Kickin It is not all about romance, it's about friendship and loyalty. "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye to stay loyal, honest and never say die, Wasabi." I will really miss Kim not only because she was with Jack. But because she represent girls out there that they can be tough too. *Sighs* But whose is ready for Kickin It season 4. Isn't that all we wanted! Now Kickin it season 4 here we come. Thanks for reading this Author's note. See yah. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**TheAdorkableBlues **


End file.
